Lawson Pushes Dr Slicer Off the Rooftop / Grounded
Gilda, Dr Phillium Benedict, Dr Slicer and Fenwick were standing at the rooftop. Gilda: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Phillium: Yes it is, Gilda. Then Lawson came who was angry, and Gilda, Fenwick, Dr Slicer and Phillium were horrified. Lawson: Hello, Lawson haters! And who is this next to Dr Phillium Benedict and his oafish henchman Fenwick? (to Dr Slicer) Hey! You're Dr Slicer, the one who terrorized my best friend Gelman! Gilda: Oh no! Lawson, are you going to bother us! By the way, we! Phillium: Really! Dr Slicer: Hate! Fenwick: You! This made Lawson very angry. Lawson: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Dr Slicer off the rooftop for terrorizing Gelman! Lawson pushed Dr Slicer off the rooftop, sending the screaming Dr Slicer falling down to the ground. Dr Slicer: (Shouty's voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dr Slicer landed to the ground below and hurt himself so badly, and Gilda, Phillium and Fenwick were horrified. Dr Slicer: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Mr White! Then Dr Slicer called to Tad White. Dr Slicer: Mr White! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Tad White rushed over to the injured Dr Slicer, and he gasped in horror. Tad: Oh no! Dr Slicer! Are you alright? Dr Slicer: No... one of the students of Third Street School Lawson pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Tad was horrified. Tad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Lawson? Dr Slicer pointed up to the rooftop. Dr Slicer: Up there! Tad was furious. Tad: Lawson, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Dr Slicer) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Lawson out. Then Tad walked up to the rooftop to confront Lawson. Gilda: Mr White, can you do something about that Lawson? He pushed my boss Dr Slicer off the rooftop! Fenwick: Poor Dr Slicer's in bad condition! Get Gilda to take him to the hospital straight away! Phillium: Hurry! That's an order! Tad: Right, Lawson! You're in trouble right now! (to Gilda) Gilda, please take Dr Slicer to the hospital! Gilda: Yes, Mr White! Right away, Mr White! Then Gilda went off to collect her boss Dr Slicer, and then she walked over to Dr Slicer. Gilda: Don't worry, sir. I'll take you to the hospital while Mr White sorts Lawson out. Dr Slicer: Thanks, Gilda. Ooooooooh. Then Gilda took Dr Slicer to the hospital, and Tad glared to Lawson. Tad: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then Tad sent Lawson home in disgrace. When Lawson got home... Lawson's father was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's dad was horrified as Tad explained to him about Lawson's bad behavior. Tad: Lawson did cause trouble. He pushed Dr Slicer off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Lawson's dad got very angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you push Dr Slicer off the rooftop?! Now Dr Slicer needs a 24-hour surgery, thanks to you! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Dr Slicer recovers! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Then Lawson's dad thought for a second. Lawson's dad: Man! Erwin is such a naughty boy! Tad: I agree! CAST Eric as Lawson Kate as Gilda Steven as Dr Phillium Benedict Dave as Dr Slicer Joey as Fenwick Alan as Tad White Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Shouty as Dr Slicer's screaming voice Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff